Where did Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon come from
by Kara Eclipse
Summary: Godric finds a dragon and decides to tickle it before Salazar can stop him landing them both in trouble
1. Enter the dragon's layer

Where did "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon" come from?

By: Kara Eclipse

AN: This is the byproduct of a night of fan fiction and a lunch discussion three years ago. I filled the story and plot out a bit and am only now posting it. Flames will be used to fry Godric. I don't have a beta reader.

Chapter One: Enter the Dragon's Layer

There were four adventurers walking along a cliff bottom looking for shelter from an on coming storm. The two women in the group were trying to talk a red clad swordsman into letting them stay the night in the forest to their left and continue the rest of the way to their castle the next day. The mage sighed and indicated the two hold their peace. "Helga, Rowena stop, Godric is going to keep going until he finds a cave for us to stay in tonight."

The swordsman now known as Godric turned to the mage and grinned. "See Salazar knows there is no persuading me to stop yet."

"You do realize that it would be easy for me to turn you into a chair, right?" The mage growled at Godric.

"You wouldn't do that would you, Sal-a-zar?" Godric asked panicked looking at the two women for support. The women shared a long look then turned to Godric and Salazar.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful Salazar." The lady in a blue gown replied. "Would you?"

"I'll give Godric another hour to find a cave first, is this acceptable Rowena?"

"It is." She replied and looked at Godric. "You hear that Godric? One hour, that is it."

"Yes, Ma'am." He responded meekly, turned and scurried ahead not noticing the smiles exchanged by Rowena and Helga, the lady in black and yellow. Salazar and the ladys quickly caught up to Godric. By the end of the hour they found a cave and entered it just as the storm broke. Salazar created a mage light and sent it to float above Godric who took the lead for traveling deeper. Before Godric could drag all three of them off to explore the cave Salazar turned to the two ladys. "If you want to stay here you can. I'll go and hopefully keep Godric from nearly getting us killed again."

"Alright Salazar." Rowena said smiling slightly.

"Good luck, and be careful." Helga called after them softly. Salazar waved to indicate he heard.

Godric hurried along the path dragging his friend after him. Salazar sighed and allowed Godric to pull him along and was just wondering how long the tunnel was when Godric stopped abruptly causing Salazar to slam into his back. Salazar looked up from where he landed and saw what made Godric stop. There in front of them curled up sleeping was a dragon large enough to swallow Salazar. Godric looked at it in awe. "Look! It's a dragon!"

If the situation had been any different Salazar would have made a cutting remark about Godric's ability to state the obvious. As things were it was all he could do to keep from killing his best friend. "Godric be quiet. It's sleeping." Salazar hissed at his friend.

"I can see that. Do you know what type it is?" Godric asked slowly advancing towards the slumbering dragon.

"No, Rowena might. Now we've explored! Can we go before it wakes up and either decides to fry us or that it's... Godric! What are you doing!" Salazar snapped in horror as Godric reached towards the dragon.

"I'm curious, are dragons ticklish?" Godric asked starting to tickle the dragon. He didn't notice Salazar backing away rather quickly (also known as: as fast as humanly possible). He was about to ask Salazar a question when a roar filled the cave. Godric was about to back away when a large clawed foot landed on top of him. The dragon looked towards Salazar who freed one of his knives and reached to grab him.

To be continued...


	2. The Worst Case Scenario

AN: Opps I forgot the disclaimer last chapter... well here it is I don't own the characters and I am borrowing them but the plot is mine. Also here is a preview of the next chapter sorry I don't know when I'll finish typing it.  
Chapter Two: The worst case scenario

Salazar dodged the dragon's hand and rolled towards Godric. Godric saw the dragon taking a deep breath. Salazar, behind you! The mage spun throwing up a shield to block the fire. The dragon made another reach for him which missed because he tripped on a rock. The dragon reared back and let loose another roar. Salazar looked up at the dragon praying for Rowena to have heard the roars and to come help.  
Of course Salazar was not that lucky and the dragon finally caught him. As it grabbed him he tossed his dagger up in the air. The dragon lifted Salazar towards it's mouth. Salazar paled as he realized the dragon was going to eat him.  
"Godric! This is all your fault!" Salazar called to the trapped swordsman, trying to get free. He began to panic and knew any magic he preformed would likely have a backlash strong enough to kill him and Godric with the dragon.  
"My fault?! You're the mage you do something."  
"Yes your fault, if you had controlled your bloody curiosity this would never have happened! Anyway don't you think I would have done something by now if I could?" Godric rolled his eyes at Salazar's comments and tried to free his right arm. He looked around for something he could grab with his left hand to cause the dragon to free him. Nothing was in sight, and reach. Godric checked on Salazar and started to panic. His best friend and only hope to get out of the situation was about to get eaten. Godric started looking around again but his search still came up with nothing. Suddenly there was a loud clang as the dagger hit the ground just centimeters away from Godric. Godric strained to reach the blade and only just managed to grab it.


End file.
